


Day 3: Wounds

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2019 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fear, Injury, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: “Torao! Torao!!”Law turned at the shouts of the Straw Hats’ shipwright, resting frown deepening into a scowl. “What?”“It’s Luffy.”





	Day 3: Wounds

“Torao! Torao!!”

Law turned at the shouts of the Straw Hats’ shipwright, resting frown deepening into a scowl. “What?”

“It’s Luffy.” Franky doubled over, oversized hands braced on his shiny knees as he gasped for air. “He was sparring with Zoro and-”

Law’s blood ran cold. Zoro never sparred with training swords, and he’d seen firsthand with his own crew how easily a simple play-fight could go Horribly Wrong when sharpened steel was involved. Luffy was strong, but even he couldn’t stand up to Roronoa’s blades. “Where?”

“Sunny- Main deck.” Franky huffed, and Law took off running. His medical bag was in his hand before he leapt from the deck of the Polar Tang to the pitiful excuse for a dock they’d tied up at on this island, and he threw up Rooms as he ran to swap himself with whatever was at the edge of his range. Almost everyone was on the island, Luffy had only returned already because he declared the island Too Boring and Zoro more fun to spend time with. Law was going to make sure the swordsman regretted this.

Even with the aid of his Rooms, it took minutes to reach the small cove where Sunny sat at anchor. He stretched a Room out to her deck, and landed panting on the deck, hand poised to draw any manner of items from his bag. “I’m here.” he gasped, and Luffy twisted to beam at him.

“Ah, Torao came!” he bounced to his feet, and Law’s brain screeched to a halt as he realized Luffy was uninjured.

“You’re-” the adrenaline left his system, and Law’s body abruptly realized that he’d just sprinted for a solid eight minutes _while_ throwing up oversized Rooms with his devil fruit. He wheezed slightly, doubling over as he sucked in a desperate breath. “You’re okay?” he asked, and Luffy frowned slightly.

“Are _you_ okay?” he asked pointedly. Law drew a deep breath, straightened up, and pushed his hair back out of his face.

“I’m fine.” he said, trying to project an air of authority on the off chance Luffy would actually listen to him. “Cyborg-ya said you were hurt?”

“Oh, yeah!” Luffy giggled and held up his left hand, which had most of the upper layer of skin missing from the first knuckle of the pinky almost to the wrist. “I sent Franky to ask if Torao could come over and kiss it better.”

Law doubled over again, a breathless laugh punching out of his aching throat. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” he panted, and staggered over to the bench wrapped around the base of the main mast. “C’mon.” he patted the wood next to him, and Luffy practically teleported to sit at his side, grazed hand held up gingerly. Law focused on his breathing, keeping it level and at least nearly normal as he applied antiseptic and bandages to the injury. He taped down the end of the bandage, tucked the roll back in its sanitary pouch inside his medical bag, and met Luffy’s eyes.

“If I didn’t love you so much, You would be going overboard for making me worry like that.”

Luffy giggled agan, and Law lifted the bandaged hand to press a gentle kiss to it. “Don’t scare me like that again.”

“I won’t.” Luffy said, but Law could tell his attention was already wandering.

“Luffy.” he said softly, getting those dark eyes back on him. “Please.” he released Luffy’s hand to rest his fingers on the mass of scar tissue which covered most of his chest. He didn’t have the words for it, hadn’t a clue how to describe what Luffy meant to him, but Luffy knew as well as anyone else how hard Law had worked to save his life. Knew better than most how badly Law had _needed_ him to pull through. Knew what nobody else did, that Law would do the same thing again and again no matter the price.

“I won’t Torao.” Luffy smiled, the soft one he reserved for making promises that _mattered_. “Promise.”


End file.
